Breakfast
by ZeroGain
Summary: A Jack & Allison fic set between 4x08 and 4x09 with minor spoilers for both. Set immediately after the end of 4x08 after the curtains fall on Jack and Allie in the smart house.


**Rating: M** (Depiction of sexual situations. If you don't care for those, please stop reading.)**  
Chronology:** This is a missing scene between 4x08 and 4x09 with mild spoilers for both episodes. Assume the camera follows Jack and Allison instead of cutting to Grant and Beverly

* * *

**BREAKFAST**  
A Jack & Alli piece  
_(edited 04/30/11)_

"No." she says, drawing it out with another lingering kiss, full of passion and the promise of oh so much more. He responds in kind, as she gently cradles his face, and doesn't restrain her as she stands and saunters away from the couch with a sassy sway to her hips. _Dear God she has a fine ass!_ he thinks, admiring the smooth motion of her legs. "I was thinking... maybe breakfast?" she says with that sultry smirk that he loves and continues up the stairs.

"Oh" he says, faintly bemused, then true realization dawns. "Oh! Well…" he says. Mama Carter didn't raise no dummy after all. Jack stands and follows the good Doctor Blake, each step a little faster than the last until he clears the first four steps to the lower landing in one stride.

He catches up in the upper floor's hallway, maintaining a mild distance to better appreciate her performance. "You know," he says with a drawl, "He was right, you really do have nice gams."

Allison cocks her head to one side and lazily glances over her shoulder to fix him with one smoldering eye as she smiles, continuing her walk while crooking a single finger in a "come hither" gesture.

At the entrance to his bedroom he finally catches up, enfolding her from behind in an embrace that melds them seamlessly. He nuzzles behind her ear, inhaling her scent, her perfume, the subtle and complex aroma of her. "I want you so much." he whispers, his need urgent and evidenced to them both as she laughs huskily, grinding against his now straining crotch.

"Me too" she says with a low moan. "No magnetic fence for an excuse this time though, Jack."

"Jo and her timing…" He never finishes the sentence, but he grins slyly, remembering the experience. He wonders if events would have panned out differently if he'd have just given in and kissed her then. Their hands roam as they experience one another, tangling in hair, gripping extremities, teasing and testing.

Without noticing the distance covered between there and here, Jack realizes they are standing by his bed. Their shoes are gone and they stand embracing. The lights have dimmed perceptibly, and some portion of his conscious brain realizes that the ambient jazz music in the house has changed to a softer, more R&B vibe. _'SARAH, I'm getting you an upgrade,_' he thinks for a brief moment. Rhythm, guitar, and saxophone enfolded them in their sensual embrace.

Slowly they disrobe. Her jacket hits the floor, followed by his tan over shirt. Her hands glide up his chest from his hard abdomen, grasping, kneading, then dip down and rip the brown undershirt up from his pants. The shirt is discarded and she retraces her steps along his chest while he captures her lips with his once more and their tongues spar. Allison has thought about this many times, considered how it would feel to just commit to this, to be with him. Now those thoughts and emotions flit back and forth, and he doesn't disappoint. But it's so much more than this physicality. It is the totality. He's familiar and comfortable, but at the same time new and exciting.

He returns the favor, though slower, and slowly lifts her blouse up, sliding his hands up her flanks. He kneels and kisses newly exposed chocolate skin for every inch the blouse rises, heightening her excitement and tension. Before the blouse is completely removed, still containing her arms, he uses it as a binding, trapping her arms behind her head and exploring her neck again with kisses. She growls, low and needful and slowly sinks her teeth into his neck, applying pressure in a gentle bite. The blouse follows the t-shirt.

He kneels once more undoing her belt and unfastening the tightly hugging jeans while she supports herself on his shoulders, gasping as his lips and tongue and oh so strong hands and fingers continue their exploration of her body. He peels the tight-fitting jeans down her legs, teasing, kissing, but avoiding her center. "Yeah," he says, his lips pressing to her inner thigh, "_Great_ gams!"

She laughs again and grabs a handful of his hair. "Flattery only gets you so far, Sheriff." she says, and she guides him, urging him to take her with his talented lips, but he resists with a smile and a wicked laugh. He continues to remove her pants until they lie at her feet and she steps out.

He stands again, trailing his hands along her as he ascends, taking her in with his eyes. Her body is exquisite to him, soft and sensual, but trim and strong. You'd never know she was a mother… twice, and the last less than a year ago. The jogging has helped, as has the time she's spent with Jo in the dojo.

Her dimples come out and her cheeks darken as she blushes somewhat self-consciously. "Not the sexiest underthings, but… I didn't exactly plan this," she murmurs, and he hushes her with another kiss.

"Later for the lingerie, I'm here for you." he says heatedly. Quickly he undoes his belt, and drops his pants. "Besides, it's not like Mickey Mouse boxers scream 'do me baby'" She laughs, a twinkle in her eye.

"My turn," she whispers and slowly descends his body, pulling the waistband of his boxers down, exposing him. She inhales his scent, manly, musky. Powerful. So very, very real. She kisses the side of his erection, and a shudder transverses his body. She gently teases, but either to return the favor or otherwise she doesn't take him, not yet. The anticipation causes him to groan, the tone frustrated.

She stands and he kicks the pants and shorts away, then grabs her gently but insistently and turns her around, pulling her back to his, now bare skin to bare skin, her rich cappuccino and his weathered white. The sensible bra and panties have disappeared. The saxophone and guitar continue their sensual aural assault. He is nearly overwhelmed by this turn of events, but thrilled. She's here, finally, within his arms. What he said downstairs, corny as it sounded to his ears, was God's honest truth. He is head over heels in love with her, and it's so much more than the oh so very fine body. He knows her now, like no other woman that's ever been in his life. Part of his mind conjures up Abby, his ex-wife, and their clumsy, fumbling first encounters. How much he didn't know about the woman he first pledged his life to, and likewise for her. With Alli it's so different.

"So is this more how you pictured us getting naked?" he asks while kissing a line from her shoulder to the nape of her neck. She laughs and grinds into him, gasping as his hand finds her center and teases. The gasp turns to a moan as his teasing becomes deep exploration.

She laughs quietly, remembering that statement. "More like it, much more like it," she says.

"Oh Christ, you're good…" she moans and melts against him. "Down" is the only other word that escapes her lips and she drags them toward the bed, and they fall together into its supreme comfort.

"Now I know how much you like my bed, Alli, but no going to sleep now" he teases as they lie close, hands still roaming.

"Talking is easy, doing is hard" she says, "and so are you!" she smiles.

"See what you do to me?" he teases, moving down her body. Sensing his intent she pulls herself up slightly as Jack settles between her legs, touching, kissing, exploring. So good… so damn good…

He draws it out. He caresses, kisses, licks and nips. For the first several minutes he pays the most attention to her thighs and mons, touching and kneading the tight muscles of her legs and ass. Then he gets a firm grip and dives in, sealing his mouth to her and using his tongue to penetrate her and explore her. She gasps and shudders, taking a double hand full of his hair. She is vocal, guiding his efforts moving him where she likes it, and he obliges.

For a time he keeps her on the edge, pushing and backing off, bringing her closer then shying away. Then at once he commits and intently brings her over the edge. With a breathless scream she comes crashing down, her thighs snapping together as she convulses in pleasure.

She comes back to herself a short time later and looks down to see him looking back up at her with that goofy adorable grin on his face, though it looks quite a bit different with her juices spread all over the lower half of his face. "My God, Jack… oh my God."

He says nothing, just kissing the inside of her thigh again, causing a shudder to pass up and down her quivering body. She forcefully grabs his shoulders and pulls him up. She needs him in her now, _right fucking now_!

Four years she's waited for this, four years of not being sure, not knowing, not believing that he really might be the one. He's everything that her upbringing says she shouldn't fall for. Earthy & blue-collar, no doctorates, no theses, but his brilliance lay elsewhere. Jack could read people like no other, and as good of a cop as it made him, holy fucking God did it make him a first rate lover!

He follows her urging, moving up, nestling himself between her legs and embracing her, partially holding his weight off her. He needs this as badly, or worse, that she does. Four years… Why had it taken him four years to make his feelings known? Screw it, no introspection now. She was his and he was hers and right now is all that matters. The rest of the world falls away as he enters her.

They groan together as he fills her up. She gasps and finds his mouth with hers, needing to melt into him. _Keep your size thirteens, Stark_ he thinks to himself _Size twelves are better if you know what the fuck you're doing!_

They click. Somehow, he realizes as he embraces her, reveling in the feeling, that she completes him. She is the other half of him, and he feels like he's finally found his way home. He'd laugh, it sounds so corny, but it's real.

Their passions redouble as they begin moving. At first it's slow, soft and sweet. They work together, finding a rhythm that works and unconsciously falling in time with the music. They explore each other, taking their pleasures in equal share. The room is filled with the sounds of their lovemaking. Sighs and gasps, breathy laughs, and groans. She holds to him in the beginning, but soon maneuvers him so that she sits astride, grinding him into her, taking him in completely.

He marvels at her shape in the soft light, now tinged with maroon and blues, her skin flush with excitement, her nipples erect. She surprises him with a few twists and turns, and at one point simply stops moving, admonishing him to lie still and using her muscular control to continue. He arches beneath her, a low groan all he can manage as she laughs mischievously. _The one good thing about waiting so long_, she reflects as she uses every bit of skill to manipulate him, _is that we both know what we're doing._

She cannot help but compare him with Nathan, and wish obliquely that she'd imagined him instead of Tess these last few days. Nathan was all raw animal magnetism and passion, like a fire in her hands. Exciting yes, but so intense he burned to the touch. With Jack it's... smoother, and yes... better. He's an active partner in the experience, and she loves that- Oh! And _that!_

He takes control again, sitting up and embracing her, capturing one of those beautiful chocolate nipples in his mouth, his tongue sending thrills through her body. He rolls them back over and increases the tempo. They grind closer and closer toward completion and further increase their speed and urgency. Their motions become sharper and more pronounced, their breathing ragged. The soft laughs and moans give way now to short, sharp words of lust.

He approaches climax first, signaling his need, saying "I'm close, Alli."

"Wait for me!" she urgently cries, digging her nails into his back. With a grimace of effort he masters himself for a while longer.

"God, Alli, I love you!" he says, face buried in her neck. The words are the final straw and she passes the point of no return, gasping his name. With a shudder he releases and the world explodes around them. A supernova of sensation engulfs them both.

They come back to themselves and one another an undefinable time later, his hard body anchoring her back to reality. She nips at his ear with her teeth and whispers "I love you too, Jack!"

They drift off together in the afterglow, two halves of a whole now complete.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

A little later that night Zoe returned to the house. She had visited Zane and tried to commiserate with him, but for a man accused of treason he seemed preoccupied, inordinately so. After growing weary of his odd behavior, she embraced him through the bars and left.

Upon returning home, she still thought of SARAH as home after a year away, she noticed her dad's gun belt lying discarded on by the couch. That wasn't normal… but then what was these days? Everything seemed in flux. She sighed and picked up the gun belt and its contents, walking upstairs toward her room.

She idly fantasized a role-playing encounter between herself and Zane, she being the new sheriff and he the misunderstood captive. So captivated was she in her idle fantasy that she didn't notice the additional occupant of her father's bed as she opened the door to put the belt down.

She gasped when she saw her father and Allison Blake tangled together in the bed, asleep now but obviously in the afterglow of a recent very active encounter. She blushed furiously and rapidly set down the belt, retreating and softly closing the door behind her.

"SARAH" she said in a heated whisper, "You could have warned me!"

"I'm sorry, Zoe" said the smart house, "You usually don't enter his room unannounced."

"Whatever…" she muttered as she went into her own room. Still, a small smile refused to leave her mouth. As mad as she was for his utterly unfair treatment of Zane, she was still happy for him.

"Way to go, Dad" she said as she shut of the light, idly wondering if her bet with Vincent still stood. A year of breakfast in bed, especially at college, would be totally awesome.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_It's not fair that most of the adult themed stories here don't have hardly anything to do with Jack and Allison, so for my first story on this site I'd like to begin redressing that imbalance._

_Comments and criticism are more than welcome, and in fact are actively sought._

_If you like this one, I took a stab at a similar scene from strictly Allison's POV called "Tonight." It is slower and divided to three chapters.  
_

_I wanted music in this, and did some research, which led me to rediscovering my lady saxophonist Candy Dulfer. Inspiration followed. From her play list I imagine hearing "Lily was Here" (especially when it's her and David Stewart), "Cookie", "Everytime", and others. Throw in a little Sade, some Vikter Duplaix, and maybe a little Gretchen Parlato. Who knew SARAH knew bedroom music?_

_The epilogue may seem weird, especially in a piece that's essentially a sex scene, but I noticed that Jack left his gun belt by the door at the end of 4x08 and it was by his bed in 4x09. No one gets out of bed with a creature like Allison for a freaking gun belt!_


End file.
